Dead
by DEATHinPINK94
Summary: He was caught. He should have died but they saved him. Now he has to find himself again. Overcome his fears. And finish the promise he made a long time ago. It's time to save Sasuke. Angst/Friendship No pairings. No owny Naruto. First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

Ow.

Crap

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwwwwwwww!

It feels like my guts are being ripped out. Oh that's right. They are. Stupid akatsuki with their stupid freaky ass statue. I really thought I could get away. Guess I was wrong, that sucks.

I cant believe this is happeni- wait is that laughing?

Jerks. They're laughing at me! Will someone explain to me exactly what is funny about this?

Ugh! I'm really freaking tired. Guess this is the end. I'm feeling really warm all of the sudden, Is that normal? Hey! Yeah you! I'm talking to you! The pains going away and I don't feel like I'm floating anymore. That's weird. Gaara said that he was gone before he stopped levitating.

I feel hands. I hear crying. It sounds familiar. Kinda sounds like Sakura. Funky. Maybe Sakura really is an angel, a really mean angel who likes to hit people. Yeah that sounds about right.

Wow that's a lot of light! Maybe opening my eyes was a bad idea. There are people, lots and lots of people. There standing around me. I know I'm on the ground because I can feel an ant crawling up the side of my face.

Ew. Get it off. Oh cool looks like one of the angels flicked it off for me. Nothing to worry about now.

I'm pretty tired I don't think the angels would mind if I took a quick little nap.

Dying is really tiring ya know? Of course you don't. You've never died before. And if you have you really shouldn't be reading this now should you?

Alright Nap time.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

What the hell is that annoying beeping?

It sounds like one of those heart monitors that Tsunade used to hook me up to whenever I got hurt.

I hated those things. Tsunade was just paranoid. Old hag.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Ok that really needs to shut up now or I'm afraid its going to die.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-

Ah that's better. Now someone's shaking me. Stop.

Alright already! I'm getting up now! Good morning worl-!

What the hell?

Review or I'll kill you. Nuff said. Chapter 2 will be out when I get off my ass and write it.

3 DeathinPink


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha. Read the Freaking story

Something weird is happening.

Are these flashbacks or something? 

If I'm dead then why is everyone I've ever known or talked to standing around me staring?

It's creeping me out. Is everyone dead or am I alive?

SMACK! 

Well that hurt. A lot. So I'm guessing I'm still alive. The little gang that's gathered around my hospital bed is looking worried now. 

People don't usually smack themselves after they wake-up from a coma.

Oops Tsunade's talking now. I should probably listen or she'll hit me. And she hits harder than Sakura.

"- you okay?"

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

" Are you okay Naruto? Does anything hurt? "

That got through. I dug around in my head to find a answer but I was surprised when all that came out of my mouth was a frightened yelp. Suddenly a wave of pure terror washed over me.

I feel like crying now. 

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep.

There's that heart monitor again dammit. 

Everyone's panicking. I can imagine my face right now. I'm hyperventilating and tears are streaming down my face. 

Tsunade's talking but I'm too busy freaking out to listen to her. 

I think I'm going to pass out soon. The edges of my vision are turning dark. Sorta like an old TV turning off.

Everything's Black.

I open my eyes and see the straps on my arms and legs. Great I'm tied to my bed.

I look around the room. Just a standard hospital room, nothing spectacular. A TV in the corner and all the medical equipment next to the bed.

I look to the other side of the bed and see a window, a table, a chair, a person, a-

Wait. A person? Yes! Its Iruka-sensei. He's staring directly at me. He looks worried and tired. 

The bags under his bloodshot eyes tell me two things.

1) He's been crying or sneezing. A lot

2) He's been here a while and there wasn't a lot of sleeping going on.

The terror I felt before is still there. It's dimmed a little but not a lot.

I push it down because I can see he's waiting for me to say something. Anything. So he can know that I'm here and I recognize him.

I try to make my voice strong and steady but when I open my mouth it still comes out as a frightened whisper.

" H-hi. H-how are y-you?"

He leaps up and takes my hand.

It scares me and I immediately jerk my hand back and whimper.

He looks hurt at first but regains his composure after a minute.

"I'm good Naruto. How do you feel?"

"Sore. My stomachs burning and I can't feel my feet. What's going on? Where am I? How am I alive? What day is-"

"Shh. It's okay. We can answer your questions later. But now I need to tell the nurse you're awake"

He said this in a soothing voice that was meant to calm me down. 

It worked. I felt myself relax. It seems my fear of him was gone. I wasn't as paranoid as I was when I woke up.

I heard the door open. Great! There's that damn fear again. And just when I got rid of it to. 

Come on Naruto its just Tsunade. Why are you panicking? She wont hurt you.

She is standing in the door looking me up and down. She'd obviously seen the look on my face and knew not to approach. Iruka saw my rekindled fear too and scuttled over to my bedside.

He didn't try to take my hand though. I was kinda sad.

But him being near did the trick. My breathing calmed and the fear dulled again.

Tsunade saw this as her opportunity to come in without me going nuts and passing out.

After looking me straight in the face and smiling she began her check up. She untied me from the bed and ran her hands up and down my body. They glowed slightly green from the healing chakra she was pumping into them. Despite my calm I still jumped and pulled away when she touched me.

Iruka spoke calming words in my ear, careful not to touch me, while she finished the exam. Either I passed or I failed because she stopped and began fiddling with the many buttons and knobs on the equipment by my bed.

When she was finally finished with all the technical crap she turned back to me. Her face had a serious expression. She plopped herself down in the chair by my bed that Iruka had been sitting in.

" So," she said in a voice that was obviously being forced to keep steady.

" I need you to tell me anything you remember about the attack Naruto."

I opened my mouth to answer her. This would be an easy question. But when I went to recount the details of my experience nothing came to mind.

And then it hit me with the force of a ton of bricks.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, to hit something, to run away.

But I couldn't. This was really happening. 

I couldn't tell Tsunade all the gory details of my experience. 

I didn't remember any of it.

Yo! Did ya like it?

That's Chapter 2. I don't know when 3 will be out but it'll be soon. Promise.

Please review and/or Flame. Depending on the mood you're in.

Both are welcome.

Next Chapter things will start to pick up.

So don't ditch just yet.

Love you guys bunches!

_**DEATHinPINK**_


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! Sorry I'm switching between lines and no lines. Still getting the hang of this formatting. This is my first fic if you can't tell!

* * *

People are still worried. It's been three days since they dragged my butt back from Akatsuki. I haven't regained my memory of what happened while I was there. I don't even remember how they caught me.

I'm relying on what they're saying from when they caught me. Apparently it was Kakashi who dragged me out. He's come to visit me a couple times. After I'd gotten over my fear of everyone, people began visiting me again. I had enough flowers on my bedside table and window seal to plant a field.

The other people on my rescue team were Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara.(Apparently Gaara had come over the minute he heard I'd been captured. But had left before I'd even woken up because he had some leader-ish crap to take care of.) When I heard about the team I almost smiled in the irony. That sounded an awful lot like Sasukes rescue team.

I heard the door opening and looked over. Sakura was dressed in a primary care nursing outfit. I'd heard from Ino that Sakura had begged Tsunade to let her be my personal nurse.

"Hey Naruto! How are you feeling this morning?" She asked in her overly cheerful voice.

Someone just got back from the pediatric ward.

"Great Sakura," I said with a little less enthusiasm," A little hungry though. Have you heard anything about when I can get out of this hell-hole?"

She frowned at my little pet name for the hospital but ignored it.

"Naruto you can't expect us to just let you go after what you've been through! You were locked in there for 11 hours! You suffered immeasurable muscle and nerve-ending damage. You still cant feel parts of your feet!"

It was true that I wasn't in the best shape right now but how long were they gonna keep me here? I had shit to do to y'know!

"Sakura-Chaaaaaaan!" I whined adding the honorific to try and butter her up. "I feel fine and I just want to go home and eat some ramen!"

Unfortunately my little temper tantrum didn't have the intended affect. All I was given as a reward for my complaining was a bump on my head where she brought her fist down.

'Okay'. I thought to myself. If she didn't want to let me out after this then there truly was no hope.

"B-but Sakura I can't stay in here any longer! As of now I've only got 1 year, 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 18 minutes, and 58 seconds to find Sasuke!" I cried putting on my best pouty face. My lower lip was stuck out so far that if the window was open a bird would probably fly in and take a crap on it right about now.

I watched her face fall slightly and then set into a look of determination. Bingo! I was getting out of here!!

" Okay," she said for her own benefit," You're right Naruto! We don't have time to sit here and sleep all day. I'll talk to Tsunade and get her to release you today!"

With this dramatic statement said she stalked out of the room.

"Whoo! You go girl!" I shouted from my bed. With a sigh I laid back in my bed and smiled. I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible and start looking for Sasuke again. From what Kakashi had told me I know that was what I was doing when Akatsuki got me.

I told everyone that I wanted to go and save Sasuke but the truth is, I was scared. Not just scared but down right horrified. Thoughts kept running through my head that never would have before.

Why should I save Sasuke? He's the one that left. What if akatsuki gets to me? Is his life worth mine?

These thoughts would have never even come to mind before. But what can I say, I've changed.

Hearing the story from my friends points of view was scary. They had walked into a dark cave only to see me floating about 20 feat off the ground. There was apparently red slimy stuff sliding out of my eyes and mouth and what sounded like a gurgled scream was spewing from my throat. I didn't remember any of this but I could picture it and even in my mind it looked horrifying.

There was no way I was putting myself in that position again.

As much as I hated to admit it, my opinion had changed. After everything I'd been through in the past week just didn't think it that important.

Sasuke just wasn't worth it anymore.

* * *

_Review my lovely readers and you will be blessed with my gracious responses!_

_Flames are always welcome!_

_Chapter 4 will be up when I am done writing it! _**(Which will probably take a while=D Sorry)**

_Anywho. Once again please review and I will love you forever!_

_Much love-_

_**DEATHinPINK**_


	4. Chapter 4

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!

* * *

I had been out of the hospital for almost a week now. And I had to admit that I was a little pissed. Since the minute I'd set foot outside the hospital I had been constantly asked by anyone and everyone when I was going out again to save Sasuke. If they cared about him so much why didn't the save him themselves! Geez.

Not one person asked me how I felt about the whole situation.

Although I can't really blame them since I'd made it pretty obvious I was going to save him before.

But things had changed. If Sasuke didn't want to come back then who was I to make him. As far as I was concerned I had already gone above and beyond my job description.

Unfortunately, when I had told Sakura this she laughed, then cried, then beat the shit out of me. It wasn't fun. I spent the rest of the week following her around and apologizing even If I didn't mean it.

I was knocked out of my pouting by a voice behind me.

"Hey Naruto! Come train with us! You're looking a little flabby." Kiba yelled.

Ouch. I can't help it hospital ramen is so good.

"Shut it dog breath! I'm not nearly as fat as you!" I yelled.

A weak come back if there ever was one. But for some reason I just couldn't seem to drag myself out of bed to train nowadays.

Kiba raised his eyebrow at my pathetic excuse for a jibe but didn't comment. He probably blamed it on all the medications they had put me on. Including the new ones that Sakura had slipped to me after the Sasuke discussion gone wrong. She said they were for my kidneys but I could read and eventually realized that she had mistaken my sudden change of heart as a sign of depression. The pills she gave me were anti-depressants. The strong kind.

I took one at first just to see what would happen. It was weird. I had been filled with unexplained energy. Not the kind I'd had before. This kind was unnatural. It was like I had suddenly morphed into a squirrel with ADHD. I would talk really fast and run in circles for no reason. Even Sakura had looked a little creeped out when I'd randomly started singing in the middle of the Konoha recovery room. After that little spot of craziness I vowed never to take those pills again and instead sent them on a ride down the wild river of my toilet.

"Hey! Naruto! Wakey Wakey! Nap time's over dumbass!" Kiba screeched in my face.

I resisted the urge to shove my fist in his stomach and turned away.

"I am awake you jerk. And I'm not in the mood to train so go away." I mumbled.

And it was pretty much true. I was tired and I just wanted to go home and sleep. Even instant ramen required to much energy to make for me right now.

I heard Kiba huff a sigh as he turned to walk away. I realized that Sakura probably sent him to irritate me into training with him.

Sakura was usually worried about me for some reason nowadays but I guess there was a lot to be worried about. Even I had to admit it must be weird to have a teammate so eager to train one day and so tired the next. There were rumors going around that I wasn't really Naruto but actually an imposter that snuck in to kill them all. And this was actually a pretty distinct possibility. I couldn't remember anything about the time I was captured. They could have taken out my brain and played field hockey with it for all I would know.

Which was another thing that bothered me. Why couldn't I remember? There was probably some valuable information locked up in my head that I couldn't access and it pissed me off.

Something happened in that cave. Something that caused me to lose my memory. I need to know what happened. But the problem is I'm not really sure if I want to know.

* * *

READ THIS OR I'LL KICK YOU!!!

Hey Everyone!! Guess what! I just find out that I'm pregnant! So as much as I love you guys, my readers, it's not just you and me anymore. So I'm gonna need a sec to settle some stuff out before the kiddlet comes. But don't worry! This doesn't mean that I'm quitting the story. But just don't be surprised If there are big pauses between chapters.

That's all for now!

Please please please please review!

Baby and I love you all!

P.S. Anyone with Ideas for names please submit them in your review!!

LOVe ya bunches3

_DEATHinPINK94_


End file.
